Blue and Scarlet
by tobe1987
Summary: Elizabeth sees Red with another woman and is out to make him pay. Lizzington. One Shot.


Authors Note: I don't usually do one shots cause I don't like to read them, I'm guilty of wanting more. Anyway after listing to "Love me like you do" and watching the trailer for the new season I needed to write something!

Disclaimer: I don't own much :(

Her dress clung tightly to her body and in the moonlight the scarlet color was the color of lust painted in Raymond Reddington's eyes. The brunette had selected that particular dress to get such a response. Her breasts higher then what Elizabeth knew to be realistic. She had been staring at the two since she had walked out on the terrace. There was enough people around that they hadn't noticed her. Maybe they did and didn't care. She thought she could handle the way he was looking at the other woman until he bent down ever so slightly and kissed her.

Her breath caught in her lungs until they started to burn with the need to take in fresh oxygen. Her eyes started to dry up as the fire behind them intensified. Never in her life had she felt the powerful force of jealousy this extreme. Before she could take a step forward a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning sharply her expression softened as she saw the sympathy in the young mans eyes. He recoiled at her first glance, she had hatred in her eyes and he knew why. She had come to the party with the man unapologetically kissing some blonde woman in his fathers inner circle. he had initially assumed he was the woman's father when they arrived, obviously not.

"I'm sorry to startle you Mrs.?" The man started, holding out his hand for Elizabeth to take.

Elizabeth pulled her mask on.

"Miss Swan. Elizabeth Swan."

Miss? He was in luck then, the other man must be just a boyfriend on his way out or a sugar daddy. Feeling his options were wide open he introduced himself.

"Miss Swan. My name is Henrick Masterson. My friends call me Hank."

She smiled at him, what a beautiful one at that.

"Well Mr. Masterson, perhaps we could get to know each other so by the end of the night I can be calling you Hank, as your friends do." There was no question as to what she was implying and he was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

At the end of the party Elizabeth had promised Hank she would meet with him but she must go to her room first. The way to the room was full of blustering noise and Red went on and on about the food. She rolled her eyes wondering if the only food he had consumed was what was left on the other woman's teeth. Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth followed Red out to the balcony.

"I expect you had a good time, Elizabeth?"

"Oh yes, while you were playing tonsil hockey with that bimbo I was talking up with a real gentleman named Henrick Masterson. Rather handsome too, he gave me this." She said, pulling a card key from her bra.

Red's eyes were full of something Elizabeth could not place as they stood together. She knew he was mad that she had mentioned the other woman. he didn't have a reason for his actions and she could see that, but there was something else. When Elizabeth had mentioned his name Red waved it off. He wasn't much more to him than a bug that could easily be disposed of.

She wished the emotion was jealousy. She wanted him to feel the pain he had brought upon her that night. When there were no more words, excuses, looks, she turned to leave.

"I suppose though it's really none of my business." She said, smoothing out the creases of her midnight blue dress. A dress he had said set her apart from every other woman there, the dress that he said made all the men not be able to take their eyes off her. "I will see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" His voice was hard and would be terrifying if she thought he would hurt her. She was going to press her luck.

"I'm going to a man who actually does think I'm beautiful, someone who will give me the time of night." She snapped, Red didn't move. She turned away quickly, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. Before her foot could even leave the ground for her to take a step his hands were on her, pulling her around with a force that made her gasp. The cool concrete of the building behind her was a shock to the front of her body that was hot from the body heat imposed on her from the man who had essentially lost control.

Red had found her lips easily and without protest as he kissed her ferociously. A squeak was the only noise she could make as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip before kissing it over and over. Soon his movements slowed as she kissed him back. There was a passion under his hands that made her knees weak. His left hand came up to cup her face as his lips kept their attention on her. In a brief moment of rest he whispered in her ear ever so slightly

"I'm sorry."

The tears started to fall from her eyes. Relief, pure relief as she opened them to look at him for the first time since turning around to leave. They were dark yet soft as they met her gaze. His lips slightly parted, his breath came in quick puffs in rhythm to his heart beat. The pads of his thumbs were gentle as they touched her tears. She couldn't say anything but she didn't need to as his lips found hers again.

Quickly bending down, Red scooped her up in one motion and entered the hotel room. Sitting her on the bed he stood, towering over her. Never one to back away Elizabeth started from the top and unbuttoned his shirt. If he was surprised he didn't show it, he just stood there and watched as she removed his shirt from his body. She ran her hands through his chest hair and smiled. Man, Red was a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. It was the biggest turn on she had ever experienced.

He caught her hands in his and made eye contact, not letting her look away as he sat down next to her and ever so gently pulled her zipper down the back of her dress. His fingertips purposely touching the tender flesh, giving her goosebumps. She gasped when he reached the end and leaned forward to place butterfly kisses on her bare back.

Pulse racing she turned and slipped her arms out of the dress, standing to let the expensive material fall to the ground. Clad in only her bra and underwear it was Red's turn to look. She was beautiful and he would assume even more so out of the small undergarments she had on. Standing in front of him she sat on his lap, hands on the back of his neck she kissed him, pulling them both into a world that neither of them would be able to control. His hands found her thighs and he squeezed the soft skin, bringing a moan from the sexy woman who had rocked his world from the minute she entered it as a grown woman.

Neither of them spoke as he shifted the power and laid her on her back, his forearms resting on the bed as he hovered above her. His eyes searching hers he opened his mouth to speak then shut it again.

She shook her head. "I want you Red, so much."

The uncertainty she had seen in a brief moment was gone. She would become Raymond "Red" Reddington's mistress, lover, whatever it was he wanted from her. In return he would give himself only to her, the love she so desperately wanted and the love he desperately needed.


End file.
